Haettenschweiler
by byAnna
Summary: AU/BL/OS - Senyummu memberiku keindahan untuk bertahan. Suaramu memberiku kekuatan… Kau telah memberiku kehidupan jauh dari yang kau bayangkan, Namikaze Naruto…/DLDR!


**Disclaimer:**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, 1999

This is just a work of pure fiction and I don't take any material profit from this work and their use.

**Warnings:**

Alternate Universe | Republish | Boys Love | Out of Character | Sasuke & Naruto | Angst Alert!

…

**Don't Like? Don't Read and Just Go Back!**

* * *

**...**

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau tidak segera melunasi sewanya, kau harus keluar dari tempat ini!"

_**Suara itu lagi.**_

_**Hampir setiap hari telingaku mendengar ucapan itu.**_

_**Dan aku selalu tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.**_

_**Sekedar membalas memakinya atau menenangkan sosok yang menjadi objek makiannya. Semua selalu seperti itu.**_

_**Selalu berakhir dengan aku yang tak berdaya.**_

"Sasuke!"

Sosok yang barusan menerima makian itu masuk dan menyapa Sasuke. Dengan wajahnya yang secerah langit yang sudah jarang Sasuke lihat, serta suara selembut dentingan nada-nada piano. Sebuah senyum seolah tak pernah habis menghiasi wajah yang sangat Sasuke sukai itu. Selalu, senyum itu yang dia berikan untuk Sasuke. Walau Sasuke tak pernah bisa membalasnya.

_**Aku di sini, menatapmu dari tempatku…**_

_**Kau tahu, **_**Naru**_**?**_

_**Aku melihatmu, dari hidupku di dunia entah…**_

_**Padahal…**_

_**Aku di sampingmu, duduk tak jauh darimu…**_

_**Jelas dari mataku, seraut wajahmu yang sayu.**_

_**Kau tahu, tiap malam aku dicekam rasa takut yang sangat.**_

_**Takut kehilangan kesempatanku untuk memandang wajahmu.**_

"Hari ini aku lelah sekali. Tapi aku beruntung karena pengunjung restoran banyak, hasilku juga banyak." Sosok itu —Namikaze Naruto meletakkan beberapa kantong belanjaan di atas meja di samping kulkas. Jam yang ada di dinding beku menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam.

_**Seharusnya kau tak perlu bekerja selarut ini, Naruto.**_

_**Dan sampai merasa kelelahan begitu.**_

_**Kau seharusnya istirahat, terlelap dalam mimpimu**_**.**

* * *

Namikaze Naruto hanyalah seorang lelaki biasa dan hidup dengan sederhana.

Sangat periang dan baik hati. Wajahnya sangat manis untuk seorang pemuda. Namun, di balik semua itu, dia adalah pria yang tegar. Dan ia beruntung ada sosok yang benar-benar mencintainya. Yang selalu menanti kepulangannya saat ia bekerja. Sosok itu Sasuke, _kekasih_-nya. Sosok berambut _raven_ yang kini wajah tampannya menatap kosong ke arah Naruto yang tengah berkutat dengan gelas cokelat hangatnya. Sasuke mengalami kelumpuhan total karena kecelakaan. Dan Naruto tak ingin meninggalkannya walau Sasuke kini hanya seperti raga tanpa nyawa. Karena Naruto sangat paham bahwa Sasuke tetap mencintainya, walau sekarang pemuda itu tak bisa lagi mengucapkan kata-kata cinta, atau bahkan untuk sekedar menunjukkan senyum jahilnya itu pada Naruto. Karena cinta tak selalu harus diungkapkan dengan beribu kata yang akhirnya tersia-sia.

_Sasuke mencintainya, dan itu yang selalu Naruto percaya…_

* * *

…

* * *

Semua hari berlalu seperti biasa.

Ketika matahari terbit dan pergi dari peraduaannya. Dan ketika malam tiba dan bulan yang bulat sempurna mulai menggantikannya.

"Sasuke, akhirnya hari ini aku berhasil melunasi tunggakan _apartment_ kita!"

Naruto datang dengan senyum yang lebih cerah dari biasanya. Kini ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang kaku dari belakang. Memeluk erat, walau Sasuke takkan bisa membalasnya.

* * *

**Naru**_**, bisa kau gerakkan aku sebentar?**_

_**Aku ingin melihat senyum bahagiamu…**_

_**Aku ingin membalas pelukanmu…**_

_**Dinding di depanku mulai membuatku bosan**__…_

* * *

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, Sasuke? Kurasa malam belum terlalu larut." Naruto melepas pelukannya. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sosok yang sedang duduk di atas kursi rodanya, Naruto segera mendorong kursi roda itu keluar. Namun sebelumnya ia memakaikan mantel pada tubuh Sasuke. Pemuda itu khawatir suhu di luar terlalu dingin untuk Sasuke.

Dan ia sengaja memilih _apartment_ di lantai dasar, karena agar lebih mudah saat mengajak Sasuke jalan-jalan.

Kegelapan yang memudar menyambut mereka. Beberapa lampu menerangi sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui. Dan tak ada orang lain selain mereka. Naruto sejenak menatap langit. Bulan terlihat bulat penuh. Beberapa bintang memagarinya. Venus terlihat paling terang, walau ia bukan bintang.

"Malam ini indah sekali, Sasu."

_**Apakah keindahannya mampu menyaingi keindahan senyummu, **_**Naruto?**

"Kurasa kita sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan seperti ini. Aku tahu ini karena aku terlalu sibuk bekerja." Naruto menghentikan dorongannya di sisi luar taman kompleks tempat _apartment_ mereka berada. "Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin bersamamu lebih lama."

_**Aku ingin menangis.**_

_**Apa kau bisa buat mataku ini menangis, Naruto?**_

_**Aku yang membuatmu sibuk bekerja.**_

"Tapi aku tahu sesuatu. Tak peduli seberapa waktu yang kita habiskan bersama. Aku selalu mencintaimu, Sasu…"

Naruto menunduk. Membawa bibirnya mendekat ke arah bibir Sasuke yang memucat. Mengeliminasi jarak. Melumatnya lembut. Walau tanpa balasan…

* * *

…

* * *

Malam berikutnya sesuatu yang berbeda terjadi. Sebuah keributan terjadi di _apartment_ mereka. Sosok pria datang dan memaki Naruto.

"Kalau kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku, kau akan hidup begini terus!" Sosok tua itu berteriak dengan suara yang mampu membuat Sasuke akan memukulnya jika saja ia bisa bergerak.

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke! Apalagi membawanya ke panti sosial!"

'Plak.'

Sebuah tamparan diterima Naruto sebagai jawaban.

"Untuk apa kau merawat pemuda cacat seperti itu, Bodoh?!"

"Sasuke tanggung jawabku! Aku yang membuatnya jadi begitu! Dan aku tak akan meninggalkannya! Tidak akan pernah!"

_**Kenapa kau tak membalas tamparannya, **_**Naruto**_**?**_

_**Kenapa kau biarkan lelaki itu menyakitimu?**_

_**Sungguh.**_

_**Aku berjalan di atas kekosongan sekarang.**_

_**Tak lagi bermimpi tentang keabadian.**_

_**Sesuatu bernama dunia menjerat leherku.**_

_**Menjadi dinding yang tak mampu kutembus lagi.**_

_**Tak mampu.**_

_**Cinta ini masih sama besar untukmu.**_

_**Tapi, kekuatanku tak ada.**_

_**Dan aku kembali menggenggam bodoh.**_

_**Dan esok aku merasa tak akan menjadi apa-apa.**_

_**Hanya debu yang ditertawakan matahari di atasnya.**_

* * *

Naruto memeluk tubuh kaku Sasuke erat-erat. Dan setetes air mata jatuh di atas pipi Sasuke. Mengalir ke bawah dan dalam sekejap menghilang entah ke mana. Sasuke terpaku menatap sosok yang kini tersungkur memeluknya. Rasanya dadanya seakan tercabik dan ingin mengulurkan tangan untuk membalas memeluknya. Seandainya dia bisa membalas pelukan pemuda itu. Sekali saja. Memanggil namanya. Sasuke ingin menukar semua itu dengan apa pun termasuk hidupnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sulit menangis. Dan aku juga seorang pemuda. Namun bukan berarti aku tak boleh menangis kan, Sasu? Dadaku sesak, ada sesuatu yang menghimpit… dan itu menyakitiku."

_**Aku ingin mengambil sakitmu, **_**Naru**_**.**_

_**Dan mengalihkan rasa itu ke tubuhku.**_

_**Kau tak berhak merasakan sakit.**_

_**Aku ada di sini, **_**Naruto**_**.**_

_**Ada di dekatmu.**_

_**Walau…**_

_**Setiap melihatmu aku merasakan duri menusuk-nusuk hatiku.**_

_**Setiap saat kubayangkan kekecewaan melihat diriku ini.**_

_**Jangan siksa hatimu, **_**Naru**_**.**_

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka menyuruhku membawamu ke panti sosial? Sedangkan kau adalah satu-satunya alasanku bertahan. Aku ingin menangis. Aku ingin menangis…"

_**Jangan menangis untukku, **_**Naruto**_**.**_

_**Karena aku, tidak pernah bisa menangis untukmu…**_

Naruto semakin terisak. Wajahnya tersuruk ke dalam bahu Sasuke. Tangannya memeluk Sasuke erat. Seolah tak ingin lepas.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Sasu. Menjagamu…"

Kelopak yang menyimpan permata _onyx_ itu mengedip. Dan sepasang permata _onyx_ itu bergerak. Sedikit. Kaku.

_**Senyummu memberiku keindahan untuk bertahan, **_**Naruto**_**…**_

Jemarinya yang kaku di atas lututnya mulai bergerak. Walau hanya gerakan kecil yang nyaris tak terlihat.

_**Suaramu memberiku kekuatan…**_

Jemari itu bergeser sedikit…

Menyentuh tubuh Naruto lembut.

_**Kau telah memberiku kehidupan jauh dari yang kau bayangkan, **_**Namikaze Naruto**_**…**_

Dan bibir yang semula kaku itu pun akhirnya bergerak pelan.

"Terima kasih, Naruto…"

.

.

.

**FINISH**

….


End file.
